


La travesura

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mischief, Pre-James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 26 (hechizo) del FictoberWS 2020
Series: Cuentos de octubre [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	La travesura

—¿Melofors?

—¿No es un poco... infantil?

—Ya lo utilizamos en segundo y tercero.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Sólo un punto diminuto y tenue era la única iluminación, apenas visible bajo el montículo de gruesas mantas color escarlata que se erigía en un extremo de la estancia. En el interior de aquella cueva improvisada, se estaba celebrando una de las reuniones secretas del Consejo de los Merodeadores. Los días pasaban veloces y cada vez quedaba menos para el 31 de octubre. Debían planear una broma de dimensiones colosales que pudiera superar a los murciélagos cantores del curso pasado. Afortunadamente, James tenía una idea.

—Sí, pero eso fue con las armaduras de los pasillos —replicó, mirando a sus amigos por encima del cristal de sus gafas—. Lo que tengo en mente es embrujar a todo el mundo, incluidos los profesores.

Sirius, Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. La luz de la linterna de Remus, apoyada en el suelo en medio del círculo, proyectaba pesadas sombras en sus rostros adolescentes de quince años.

—De acuerdo, cuéntanos tu propuesta —exigió Remus, quien presidía la reunión en esa ocasión.

James sacó un pergamino doblado varias veces del bolsillo oculto de su túnica y lo desplegó sobre la alfombra, al lado de la linterna.

—Poción cabeza de calabaza —dijo señalando las anotaciones que había tomado con la desigual y curvada letra característica de James cuando escribía rápido. La misma que los profesores tenían que descifrar para corregir sus exámenes y redacciones—. El efecto sobre la persona que la ingiere —explicó— es el crecimiento instantáneo de una calabaza alrededor de su cabeza, el mismo que el hechizo Melofors. Propongo preparar un caldero de esta poción —dijo señalando el pergamino para dar énfasis a sus palabras— y mezclarla con el zumo de calabaza que se servirá la noche de Halloween. No nos pillarán porque no habremos hechizado a nadie realmente. Lo harán ellos mismos al beber.

—Pero podrían vernos vertiendo la poción en las jarras. —Remus no tardó en exponer su duda, no muy convencido todavía, pero bastante interesado.

—No si lo hacemos antes.

—Colándonos en las cocinas —murmuró Sirius, más para sí mismo que compartiendo sus pensamientos con los demás. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo peculiar, sedientos de malas intenciones.

—Exacto —confirmó James sonriendo, sabiendo que ya contaba con su apoyo.

—¿Y si los elfos domésticos prueban el zumo? —preguntó Peter, dudoso.

Iba a contestar cuando Sirius se adelantó.

—Imposible. Un elfo doméstico jamás probaría la comida o bebida que ha preparado para un mago. Va en contra de sus principios.

—¿Cuánto tarda en prepararse? —indagó Remus.

—Emm... —James buscó la información en las anotaciones. Cuando la encontró, señaló el punto concreto donde había apuntado ese dato—. Tres horas.

—Podemos prepararla aquí mismo —dijo Sirius, empezando a armar el plan en su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Era el instinto Merodeador, incapaz resistirse a una buena broma— y llevarla hasta las cocinas en varias botellas bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Uno de nosotros tendrá que distraer a los elfos domésticos mientras los demás vierten la poción —dijo Remus.

—Me ofrezco voluntario. —Sirius alzó una mano—. Ningún elfo doméstico se resiste a los encantos de un Black.

Hubo un minuto de reflexión para preguntar cualquier otra duda, pero nadie abrió la boca en ese tiempo.

—Bien —sentenció Remus. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, tal y como establecían las reglas sobre las reuniones del Consejo que ellos mismos redactaron—. Votos a favor de llevar a cabo la idea de Cornamenta como broma de Halloween.

Y los cuatro levantaron la mano.

El plan fue ejecutado entre la noche del 30 de octubre y la tarde del día siguiente. Ninguno se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor a la hora del almuerzo, tiempo que invirtieron en transportar las botellas llenas de poción a la planta baja y esconderlas en un cuarto de escobas enfrente de las cocinas. Tampoco se sentaron a la hora del té, cuando realizaron el último y más importante paso: envenenar la fuente de zumo de calabaza. Un plan perfecto y sin fisuras si nadie notaba su ausencia en esas horas. Y hubo alguien que sí lo notó.

Lily empezó a sospechar cuando echó en falta la presencia de aquellos cuatro durante la comida. Era normal que Remus faltara, pues solía emplear los descansos en ir a la biblioteca a estudiar y adelantar deberes. Pero James, Sirius y Peter nunca, jamás, se saltaban la hora del almuerzo. Los tres se sentaban muy juntos y devoraban todo lo que apareciera a su alrededor. Engullían sin apenas masticar y hablaban y reían con las bocas llenas. Un espectáculo demasiado molesto para pasar desapercibido. Y conociendo su historial, estaba segura de que andaban en algo. Algo malo.

Que también se ausentaran a la hora del té sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Se levantó del banco, dispuesta a buscarlos y cazarlos en flagrante delito. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor, ésta se abrió sola, mostrando a los cuatro mirándola en el umbral.

—¿Todo bien, Evans? —preguntó Sirius, pasando por su lado con un bollito de crema de chocolate en la boca y otros dos en las manos.

—Pero... —No sabía qué decir.

—Evans —saludó Peter antes de seguir los pasos de Sirius hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, plagada de dulces y todos los tipos de té que pudieran imaginar. Su estómago rugía, hambriento.

—Cierra la boca, Lily —le sugirió Remus en voz baja, trazando el mismo camino que ellos.

James fue el último en entrar. No hizo ningún comentario al pasar por su lado, pero una vez dentro, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, dijo:

—Por cierto, Evans. Si aceptas un consejo, evita el zumo de calabaza esta noche.

—¿Por qué…? —quiso preguntar ella, dando media vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Pero James estaba de espaldas.

—Intuición.

Horas después, una vez arreglado el caos que se formó durante la cena cuando las cabezas de alumnos y profesores comenzaron transformarse en enormes calabazas de diferentes formas y tamaños, enviaron a los alumnos a sus salas comunes mientras inspeccionaban el castillo en pos de algún indicio que delatara a los culpables. En un cuarto de escobas frente a la cocina, la señora Sprout halló cinco botellas vacías con restos de un líquido anaranjado.

—Poción cabeza de calabaza, estoy seguro —indicó Slughorn.

—Debieron traerla hasta aquí así —dijo McGonagall, observando que eran botellas de cerveza de mantequilla de las que servían en Las Tres Escobas—. Pero eso no explica cómo lograron pasar inadvertidos y mezclarla con lo que sea que hayan envenenado.

—Me temo que eso seguirá siendo un misterio, Minerva —comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa asomando a sus ojos tras las gafas de media luna.

En ese mismo instante, Lily recordaba en la imagen de Mulciber y Avery, quienes aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para llamarla “sangre sucia”, gritando y agitando los brazos desesperados porque su cabeza se había convertido en una calaba. Y no pudo contener la risa bajo las sábanas. Si había sido obra de esos cuatro, no iba a darles las gracias, pero tampoco iba a delatarlos.

No muy lejos de allí, en otra habitación de Gryffindor, los Merodeadores celebraban el éxito de su última travesura.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato iba a ser diferente, pero la idea no terminaba de gustarme y dejé pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada hasta hace unos días que se me ocurrió este tema. Porque qué hay mejor que una travesura de los Merodeadores... El wolfstar, sí, pero no es el caso. Me apetecía escribir algo mono y divertido y aquí está.


End file.
